


driving me crazy

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun has a bike, M/M, Skinny Dipping, picnics at night, with some traces of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: Jaehyun is in love with his new bike, and he loves Johnny even more. So when their anniversary comes around and he wants to celebrate, what better way is there to do so than taking his boyfriend for a ride and going on a cozy date while just enjoying their time together?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	driving me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually blame this on [Octie](https://twitter.com/atmnleafs?s=09) and [our conversation](https://twitter.com/starrymeis/status/1247587323933573121?s=19) after this one cut of Jaehyun and Johnny on the bike in the MV making (did anyone ever point out how beautiful yellow bikes are, though??? cause I just did)  
> Also a shoutout to [Rose](https://twitter.com/playing_prince?s=09) for keeping me company while writing, feeding me more ideas to this story, and encouraging me throughout it!
> 
> It took me 2 days to prepare myself for writing it, and 4 to actually write it so if I'm not consistent, I am actually sorry! But here we have her, and I'm proudly presenting her!

The engine revved loudly as Jaehyun twisted the handle, vibrating softly against his chest, the low purr of a lovely machine. Even in night time, the yellow shone bright, all the more so when the lamps next to their gates lit up, a warning for having been caught. Turning again, the motor warmed up, and before the sound of anyone coming out to get him could reach him, he kicked off the stand and raced down the street.

Maneuvering through the city’s streets came easily enough, the tour he was used to taking late at night with his bicycle engraved to his memory but what was usually an half an hour drive easily was cut by half now. Lights blurring past him, wind brushing against his helmet, cars honking around him when he cut them, streetlights barely turned green and he was already crossing the pedestrian walk. If any of those drivers reported him, he sure would be in trouble with his father and uncle alike, alas, he couldn’t care less when excitement was thrumming through his veins in the same beat as his bike rumbled in delight.

Eventually he only slowed down as he approached university, Seoul National looking eerie at nighttime with so many of its lights turned off. Although, a campus that size never slept, and it was all the more obvious as he approached the dormitories. What was usually eased by riding a bicycle was now made difficult, unable to just go up to his boyfriend’s dorm and ask to be let in there, he had to wait outside instead, resting on his bike as he pulled out his phone.

“Hey!” A female voice called for him, sounding intimidating for all of a moment. Said moment was until Jaehyun took off his helmet to look at her properly (but also because looking at his phone with the protective gear on his head was a bit troublesome and the message was still important to be sent). Instantly he could see her face lose tension, the two girls next to her breaking into a giggle and playfully punch her arm.

Teasingly Jaehyun cocked his head to the side, prompting her to go on. The phone vibrated in his hands, a short glimpse down telling him there was nothing but an abundance of question marks withheld in the message. 

“Parking here is only for students,” the young woman went on, evidently trying to keep an authoritative tone despite having been caught off guard. It would be cute, the type he would have gone for some years prior just to see her falter and fall apart. What a pity he harbored none of those feelings since a while, she surely would have been entertaining company. “Is there any problem I can help you with?”

Nice try. It made him smile as he looked at her, lightly raising one of his eyebrows. The way the girls conveniently stood beneath a streetlight facilitated it for him to see the flush rising high on the speaker’s lips, anticipated. Somehow there wasn’t a single female in this country who hadn’t yet fallen prey to his dimples and while he had no answer as to why, neither had he any reason to protest that fact. Just made it easier for him.

“Hm, I wonder,” he hummed, phone still between his fingers as he rested his lower arms on the warmed up machine. The device had stopped receiving messages since a few moments now and, considering that he had to wait now, he might as well make the best of it. “You think there is anything you could help me with?”

Her eyes widened lightly, even her two friends seemed a bit taken aback by his flirty tone. Like whack-a-mole, it just meant he had to give it another hit. “I’m feeling awfully lonely over here, you know? But I’m sure we could get this heated real quick if you’re willing to lend a hand, pretty.”

Where the main girl seemed to hesitate, at least one of her friends appeared eager to see more of this unfold, giving her a firm push. Before she could cut as much as a few feet distance between them, heavy footfall approached them. She looked towards the dorms immediately but Jaehyun already knew what was to come next, and he was not disappointed when warm fingers curled around his jaw and had him tilt his head upwards, the other direction.

Johnny’s eyes were dark from the lack of light, barely out of breath from the short run but skin heated against his. Admittedly, that might be on him, too, for just reacting that way to each and every touch of his boyfriend setting fire to his flesh. “I thought you wouldn’t come tonight… The party-” 

“I don’t care about that party,” Jaehyun protested, lips already pushing into a little pout. That the older even dared think he would prioritize some useless company party over a special day like this - unbelievable! All the more so, “Aren’t you going to greet me properly?”

From their close proximity it was all too obvious how the older looked to the side towards where those girls were watching them in confusion and apprehension alike. “Aren’t you going to turn them down already?” Mirth dancing in those beautiful orbs, Jaehyun felt more lured in than scolded. It was simpler now, after years spent together, to not only read each other’s intentions but also know the thought processes behind them. Especially in this case, when the younger could still so well remember how there had been no air of amusement surrounding his boyfriend when mentioning this.

Boyfriend. The thought alone still made him smile, little dimples appearing despite his best intent to keep up his act of sulkiness. On this day, it was all the more special, and it had him less hesitant about showing his affection. “Help me out?” He asked, not even sparing these girls another look as he reached upwards to wrap his arm around Johnny’s neck. Already the older stepped closer, only the bike Jaehyun was still sat on blocking a full embrace but it wasn’t like its owner cared about that.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, mouths moving slow and tender as should be for a greeting. Behind them, one of the girls released a shocked gasp, a camera shutter went off too but their angle alone should be sufficient to keep their identities a mystery on picture. Even if not, rumors were easily shut down, lawsuits quickly filed. It was the last thing Jaehyun would care about when instead he felt Johnny’s tongue part his lips.

A delighted whine escaped him, swallowed by their kiss and the slight movement taken advantage off. Nothing but a little push of tongues and already he felt claimed, the stake the older had on his heart and body great enough to have him overcome with feelings in the blink of an eye. There was nothing quite like Johnny kissing him, knowing what buttons to push, where to move his tongue, how to keep Jaehyun at bay. After years there still was no single kiss that wasn’t utterly exhilarating.

Left breathless by the time they parted, he could barely so figure out the reason as to why they had to break apart in first place. Whenever Johnny kissed him, he forgot about his surroundings entirely, couldn’t care less whether they were in their private in a bedroom or in broad public with a hundred pairs of eyes on them. As long as there was Johnny, nothing really mattered anyways.

Be it to his better or worse luck, at least the university student kept track of their environment and currently that one not only included the campus driveway but also the phone raging on in Jaehyun’s hand, priorly pressed against the older’s nape. DON’T PICK UP #1, the screen read, enough of a sign to have him press the red button and turn the device off right after. Now that he had Johnny in his arms, he didn’t need it anyways.

“Are you certain this is a good idea?” The older asked, looking at the black screen with tender doubt. Denying Jaehyun’s father’s calls had never been a good idea so far, had always been followed by strict punishments that would burden both of them similarly. “He might-”

With a quick peck the younger shut him up, little smile playing around his lips. “I don’t care. Not tonight anyways. Did you tell Taeyongie you’re leaving? If not, do it quick and turn off your phone already.”

“Bossy. Is that how we’re playing tonight?” Despite the teasing and wiggling eyebrows, Johnny did as told, giving Jaehyun enough time to get the additional helmet and jacket from the box behind. It highly affected the aesthetic of his beloved new baby but he was not about to risk his lover’s beautiful looks by skipping basic protection.

Both their phones ended up being dropped in the box, followed by Johnny’s spring jacket. Then again, the leather jacket looks did things to Jaehyun’s heart, looking at the shiny black accentuating his boyfriend’s frame. Maybe he should buy another as additional anniversary gift and-

Fingers snapping in front of his face pulled him out of his thoughts, startled him slightly as he looked up at the older. “You’ve got that money look on your face again. Don’t even think about it.” Still talking, Johnny moved one of his absurdly long legs over the machine, claiming his seat behind the driver and one arm already looking for support from the front. Heated breath meeting his ears drove shivers down Jaehyun’s spine, wanting to turn around to look at Johnny who stopped him with words alone, “Just seeing you like this is reward enough. I didn’t expect you to make a bike look hot but I guess I should have. You always look so good riding.”

Now, if that wasn’t a way to get his dick twitching. Slightly wrinkling his nose, the younger pushed the thought aside, there was enough time for that later. He sure as hell was not about to get his plans ruined because of his upper brain faulting and his lower brain kicking gears. 

“What’s the use of having so much money if I can’t spend it on you,” he instead only muttered into his collar. To pull away from Johnny and be able to put on his helmet, he had to dip forward, fastening the buckle underneath his chin and dropping the visor before he put on his gloves. Looking down at Johnny’s bare hands, though, he was considering to just give up on them and pass them on, fingers already playing with the leather to pull it off again.

“Don’t bother,” the older told him off, arms wrapping tight around Jaehyun’s waist, fingers hidden as good as possible, “I won’t let go of you. But we should get going soon if you don’t want anyone to find us here.”

Unfortunately, Johnny has made a point, a very valid one. It had happened only once he had needed to play hiding with his boyfriend in the latter’s room while Taeyong shushed people away at the door, telling them he was alone at home. Usually they could do no more than that, even security was not allowed to just barge into a student’s dorm, and they really owed Johnny’s roommate for that. With a yellow bike standing out, there was all the more attention to be drawn.

Yet again pouting somewhat, the younger let go of his gloves and turned the keys instead, igniting the motor and fingers wrapping around the handles as he headlight jumped on. Now that he looked around and paid attention again, he noticed the girls from earlier had left, abandoning them in the late night as would they with campus soon. 

When the motor revved and Jaehyun drove the bike backwards out of the parking slot, he could feel Johnny’s hold on his waist tighten, the older pressing cloer against his body. Would be more pleasurable if he could actually pay attention to it and if there were more layers of sturdy leather between them but beggars can’t be choosers. Of more importance was paying attention to traffic, and this time he drove more careful as he made his way towards the motorway first where less cars accumulated at this time, allowing him to speed up. It was one thing when he put only himself at risk, it was another if he had a passenger on board.

As he sped up on the freeway, he could hear Johnny’s delighted yell against his ear, audible even through the isolation of their helmets, joy radiating off the older. With driving time progressing, the backseat rider seemed to get used to it, leaning into the curves swiftly and losing tension by the minute. Every passing second, it became more delighting, and Jaehyun nearly pitied seeing the road signs hinting at their destination. There simply was something indescribable about riding a bike, feeling the wind race past them, amplified by the ambiance of the night, the romanticism of single lights shining, the privacy of the moment. It had been just them on their bike and then the rest of the world. It was quite unlike anything else before. 

The closer he got to his location of interest the lesser his speed got, driving through the small port town without too much noise as he approached the sea bordering it at one side. More than seeing it, he could feel the surprise radiating off his lover, looking out at the ocean they approached, illuminated by the lunar light. They well lucky it was a nearly full moon, granting them the glim needed to move without further aid, allowing them to leave behind their phones as they saw fit. 

Bringing his bike to a standstill in an empty parking slot near the beach, legs on the ground as he couldn’t reach the kickstand with Johnny in the way, Jaehyun first took off his gloves and helmet for easier communication. The moment his boyfriend’s arms parted from his waist, he already missed them, the tightness, the muscles flexing around his frame. Under different circumstances, he would have already released a low whine. Currently, though, he was able to hold it in.

Feeling more than seeing the movements behind him, of Johnny undoing the helmet clasp and taking off the bulky thing, he already anticipated the older to get off right after so they could head out, proceed with his secret plans. What he got instead were fingers fumbling with the collar button and zipper of his jacket, undoing it just enough to free his neck and shoulder to be greeted by tender lips. Little kisses, one by one, traced down from Jaehyun’s ruddy ear to the slope of his shoulder, as far as the stiff material allowed, and it had his mind going down the drain within seconds.

His fingers curled around the helmet he was still holding on as his head dropped back, revealing more of the expanse of his skin, and the more willing he was the more aggravated Johnny’s little displays of affection got, too. Kisses turned into little bites, changed to rough sucking, until he was certain his neck was already decorated by red and purple marks that would last him for days. 

The bike seat was uncomfortable against the tightness of his jeans, yet still better than his bicycle’s the morning after would be, and when Johnny got particularly rough, the younger couldn’t hold back a desperate whine as his dick twitched in interest, too. Such little sound and yet enough to motivate the student to move back, barely so, because his lip movements were still evident against Jaehyun’s neck and further driving him crazy while speaking, “Stay like this.”

With that, the taller kicked the bike’s stand and got up, replacing the helmet with whatever from the box, and only when Jaehyun turned his head slightly to look at his walking away boyfriend he realized the reason for that. Johnny’s interest had been photography for years now but, with a surprise visit like this, naturally none of his DSLR cameras was packed to take along. A meager phone camera served as replacement, regardless of the younger’s insistence to buy him a new one already. The shutter went off, and this time at least he didn’t need to worry about bad press and whatever rumors coming up again. His pictures, always, had been save with his lover.

Different angles and a few minutes later the older joined him at the bike again, the silent permittance to getting off it. Johnny was still on his approach towards him, allowing Jaehyun to shed his bike jacket and replace it with one of the sweaters he had stolen from Johnny some several days ago, pulled out of the box along with the older’s. With the limited space, they’d only be able to fit their jackets in there and not their helmets too but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

Barely so had he managed to get his arms through the holes, ready to slip the fabric over his head, when his arms were pushed down again. Hips resting against the bike, his front was blocked by Johnny’s taller frame, endearment swirling within those dark eyes that only seemed to turn a notch blacker when spotting the line of bruises along his neck. “How can you look so hot and so cute at once, baby?”

“Hm,” the younger let out, faking consideration as he shifted more of his weight to rest against the motorcycle. “Maybe we should consider a change of nicknames now, John, since I have the bike, and the money, and you.” While talking, he barely so managed to work his way through the abundance of fabric garnered around his arms, freeing his hands sufficiently to curl them around the loose fabric of Johnny’s shirt. That shirt with those jeans was really a whole offense in itself. “What was that word you mentioned recently? What girls call their boyfriends?”

“Daddy?” The older asked in surprise albeit not refusing the little tug to his clothes, stepping forward until their bodies were glued together, hands coming to rest on the bike and successfully cornering the smaller in.

Unfortunately, it didn’t sound as attractive as Jaehyun had thought, wrinkling his nose at the sound of it. “No, not gonna do. That’s-”

“That’s exactly why you are my baby, Jaehyun,” Johnny interrupted, lips brushing against each other’s once more, “You’re too cute to bear with that.” And, before the younger could come up with a retort, pointing out the many times he was not, in fact, cute, he was shut up effectively by a kiss. It always worked, again and again, not only to make him fall quiet, there was also the way it calmed him down when he was stressed, how getting each of his thoughts drowned in Johnny’s essence helped him look at things with clearer mind afterwards. If there was a medicine made of his boyfriend’s kisses, he would already be addicted.

Only this time it didn’t seem to affect only him. The older’s greed became evident within a matter of seconds, getting more heated as he pressed forth, forcing Jaehyun to bend over his bike backwards. It seemed the vehicle did more to Johnny’s interest as he let on priorly, albeit it had always been like this - Johnny being more at ease with his interests, more in control of his desires, while Jaehyun felt like butter melting between warm fingers pressing into his skin. 

Their kisses stole the oxygen from his lungs, robbed his mind of its activity, mouth too occupied with their exchange to so much as procure the noises Johnny loved drawing out of him. Instead, there were other things he could focus on: the slightest taste of tobacco on the older’s tongue, the sturdiness of muscles, not only abdominals flexing against his but strong arms against his sides too; there was the warmth of the motor radiating against his behind and the mutual hardness hidden by their jeans that had his hips jerking forward. 

He had already admitted to that before, dazed by their kisses in a club as they had gone out, when Johnny had joked about his eagerness and readiness to just fuck in the middle of such busy place, and Jaehyun had felt like coming from the dirty talk alone. Since then, since it had become ever so evident it wouldn’t be him to hold back at such times, it had been up to the older to take responsibility towards keeping their prestige up, to not end up in a police station and accused of public indecency or whatever it was called. So this time, also, it was no different.

“Babe-” The taller breathed out, pulling back when Jaehyun was already chasing for another kiss again, not yet willing to part. Snickering filled the space between them, left empty by their breaths no longer mixing and mingling in such intimate way, but their bodies remained pressed together. “I never thought you’d look this hot with a bike but I don’t think that’s why we’re here, is it? Not that I mind kissing you all night long but-”

“No,” the younger huffed out petulantly, lips pushed into a pout slowly retreating to their relaxed position. Shaking off the daze silently dubbed The Johnny Effect took a few seconds, to get his bearings back and be reminded there was a reason he had actually mannapped his boyfriend for a reason and not just pleasure. Though, he was certain they could still combine it both. 

If only breaking apart their bodies would be quite as easy as was breaking their lipslock, flesh calling for more than cold air, blood boiling in their veins. Suffering blue balls this early into the night was not how Jaehyun had expected this to go but plans sometimes needed to be altered on the way. So he took a deep breath and pushed the taller away, the evening chill feeling too cold against his skin now that it was no longer held off by another body, and he hurried to put on the stolen sweater finally. Pulling the fabric down his head, the faintest trace of Johnny’s cologne followed it, a lone solace when he could no longer carry the real scent in his nose.

Rather carelessly for the intimacy they had just shared he threw the older his jacket, getting it out of the way as he bent down to open the lower trunk cases. They still looked detestable in his opinion, regardless of already being the smaller kind of, and he barely so had been able to squeeze inside all he had needed, put in store there since a days now as he had needed to prepare everything bit by bit. Planning to sneak out with a whole picnic basket in his arms wasn’t exactly secretive.

Into a simple tote bag he stuffed the blankets, wine and snacks he had prepared, before he snatched his keys and helmet, leaving only his arm to be offered to Johnny, hands already full. Acting out a curtsy first, the taller soon hooked his hand into the crook of his elbow, allowing Jaehyun to lead them down the paved way above the small cliffs, taking them whatever place he had his eyes on. 

The little beach nestled between bigger boulders closer to where the cliffs where rising higher was a secret tip Jaehyun had received from his cousin already last year after she had come to the little town with her husbands and kids for a retreat, away from the attention and press. A little nook a bit away from the main beaches, a walk too long for most of the lazy tourists and all the more so for the few people talking a walk at night, accessed mostly from a little pathway he had to recognize from pictures along. Perhaps it seemed a bit troublesome but it was definitely worth it as they reached down, the little nook lying abandoned and closed off, offering a wonderful view of the night sky above and the sea in front.

They had to part hand from arm on the trail down, allowing Jaehyun to excitedly get ahead, looking for a nice spot to spread out the blanket first and take off his boots right after. Beneath his soles the sand felt clammy and cold, a comfortable feeling, not so much because of the temperature but for feeling the tiny grains was a welcome change to the carpets in his room or the hardwood flooring in Johnny’s. Attached to it, to playing in the sand, always remained a lingering taste of childhood and freedom, feelings long lost on him, greedily and selfishly only partly recovered by fulfilling this young aged dream of owning a bike of his own.

With its yellow covering and outstanding design, the Ducati surely was the lady of his dreams but, looking at Johnny, even she would have to lose to this man eventually. With moonlight reflecting off the older’s hair, stars sparkling within dark orbs, rosy lips pulled into an affectionate smile, Jaehyun wasn’t actually sure anything could ever win over his boyfriend and lover.

Having run ahead meant the older was only just yet reaching the spread out blanket, eyebrow slightly raised and revealed by parted hair the younger just wanted to drive his fingers through and mess up already. “That all or is there more?” Johnny asked, stopping at the edge of the blanket and slipping out of his shoes with more elegance than Jaehyun had in his bulky boots.

“Am I not enough for you?” He retorted as he looked up with a challenging glint in his eyes, truly enjoying the view he had from his seated position, leaning back on his elbows. Like that, he could perfectly take in the expanse of Johnny’s legs, amplifying those wonderful broad shoulders he could perfectly dig his nails into and- Wait, that was not why he came here, regardless of how much he was missing this kind of intimacy after one week of staying apart. Not like anyone could blame him, he was just enjoying the height of his sex drive at this tender age.

“More than I can handle at times,” the older laughed, sitting down on the blanket as well, their legs meeting in the middle, toes engaging in a little wrestling match in lieu of holding hands, a habit developed over time rather than consciously taken note of. When Jaehyun grinned smugly, the American was quick to add, though, “Especially when you throw a temper tantrum over not being able to win in Uno, or when you get all tipsy and dramatic, or when-”

A single kick was sufficient to shut Johnny up and rather than getting into some petty fight, he reached for the bag as priorly requested, pulling out a bottle of Johnny’s favorite wine. It wasn’t that expensive for his standards but it was hard to find, a more niche vintner that was hard to get around Seoul, so whenever he found a bunch of, he liked to save them up for special nights. Just like this one.

Within a second, he could see his boyfriend’s face light up in interest, taking hold of the bottle while Jaehyun rummaged around some more, pulling out a box of chocolate covered strawberries and filled chocolates. Admittedly, not the best food to accompany a good drink but with the late time he had just assumed both of them would have eaten dinner already, serving a way better base for the wine.

Handing Johnny a corkscrew, the younger went to opening the boxes one by one, and by the time the bottle was opened with a little sound, Jaehyun had grabbed one of the strawberries to feed the other. “Happy anniversary, John,” he whispered, nervously licking over his lower lip. Three years spent together it had already been, and twenty times as much he still wanted to spend with his boyfriend, albeit he didn’t say as much out loud. “I love you. Always will.”

A droplet of juice escaped the older’s smiling lips, affection pooling warm within chocolate eyes, making him look like the rich drink offering solace at any given time. “Happy anniversary, Jae,” Johnny repeated, licking away at the red drop. One warm hand came up to cup the younger’s cheek, thumb caressing against his cheekbone tenderly. “I feel like I’m still in love with you as much as I was on the day we first kissed.”

“You’re hopeless!” Despite his words, Jaehyun could feel his ears turn red, warmth creeping up his neck. One set of fingers curling around the bottle, he pressed his other palm against the older’s chest, pushing him back into a lying position. “I still can’t believe you’ve liked me since then…” Considering he hadn’t been an easy kid back then either and yet, it had been thanks to those times their bond was as strong as it is now. “What was it I said? ‘Have you ever kissed a boy, Johnny?’”

“‘Plenty’,” the older joined on mimicking their conversation of that day, empty hands weighing heavy on Jaehyun’s thighs bracketing his hips, fingers massaging the hardened muscles carefully. On that day, the radio in the background had played one of Katy Perry’s song, also the reason as to why the then high school student had asked in first place. 

Had it gone along the older’s wishes, they would have gone back to their study materials but whenever he had wanted anything, Jaehyun could become quite insistent. More than three years later, he could feel the heat crawling up his spine, the flush of embarrassment so unlike him, as he had - and now again - asked, “‘Is it much different to kissing a girl?’”

Back then Johnny had snorted a laughter, replaced by an amused grin now, already knowing to answer to not only that question but Jaehyun’s opinion too. “‘You want me to show you?’” Both eyebrows were lifted for a second, teasing glint in his eyes and just how easy it would be to give in now, as if they hadn’t done the same already several times this night. Instead, though, the younger reached for one of the chocolates and placed it between those plush and swollen lips.

“Think you showed me plenty,” he grinned, allowing Johnny’s tongue to lick over his fingers while stealing the sweet treat, his eyes transfixed on the sight as he raised the bottle of wine to his lips. If only his parents were to see them right now, they would fret for such different reasons - his mom for not using a glass and his father for further engaging in this “useless relationship of yours!”. Not that Jaehyun cared, though. There were times for manners and there were times for Johnny, according to his thinking.

“I can still show you more, you know?” Johnny attempted, hand reaching upwards and seemingly aiming for the younger who leaned back a bit, intentionally grinding his hips down for he already was at it, but when that same hand took a detour to get the wine bottle from him, he couldn’t help but laugh. It was important, if anyone were to ask him, laughing together, regardless of the situation, be it casual or intimate, only if you could make even the worst situation end with a smile, it would never become a bad memory.

After their tumultuous first months, it already was a wonder they had made it this far, getting to see each other in a new light, so different from what they had presented to each other before. Suddenly, Johnny wasn’t just the stuck up senior who had graduated best of his year back then, attending school on a scholarship unlike the rest of that bunch, a tutor placed by his side because of some alumni programme, promoting healthy relationships throughout the years by prompting former top students to tutor those who needed or wanted it. The one-on-one situation was supposed to be superior to cramming schools, and most only had done so for the networking. Most but Johnny.

Not born to a rich household, sometimes Jaehyun envied his boyfriend for exactly that. Sure, there was freedom in having the money to buy whatever he wanted and indulge whatever craving not only he but those close to him had, but the real freedom, that was something kept from him. Competition was his driving force, beating others in grades, in sports, in having some great image to the broader public - it was all just about winning. Behave best, dress best, study best, all that and more, his parents had encouraged it. Therefore, also, the private tutor.

How different Johnny had been then, still was, not intimidated by the money every classmate was frolicking about, rather intruding with an ease borne from not having to impress anyone. Upsetting some rich CEO mattered only when it was a field he was working in, but the tech company the Jeongs owned was far different to the architecture major Johnny had chosen, and if worst came to it, there was always an option of booking a plane ticket to return to Chicago. This kind of ease and variety of options, that was what Jaehyun had envied most, and partly still did.

But he had also learnt to loosen up over the years, and while he hadn’t treated the girls he had kind of hooked up with in a bad manner, he had quickly learnt there was nothing quite as appealing as kissing the one you loved after a long day. Well, for as long as they hadn’t been caught, at least. Having to run away from home for a midnight date with his boyfriend just to enjoy their anniversary together was stressful, yes, just not as burdensome as it had been to pretend he hadn’t had any feelings for Johnny for as long as the older was still tutoring him. Blaming that one incident on a stupid bet with his classmates rather than his feelings for the older, it had left a dent on their relationship for quite a while. One that had taken time, effort, and more communication than Jaehyun had liked to work out again.

His fingers traced along the seams of Johnny’s jacket, feeling not only the fabric itself but also the muscles underneath, the ones he could still remember Taeyong calling an “unfair weapon against the gays” vividly. A memory that had him smiling softly, all the more as he recalled how Johnny’s roommate had once caught them sharing a shower only to break into more curses about that same topic. It hadn’t fit the fellow architecture student at first, the bout of swearing and complaining when considering his nurturing nature, but over time, like a Jigsaw puzzle, it had started to make sense. Sometimes it was even entertaining, to intentionally have Taeyong run in on them.

“What are you thinking about?” Johnny asked, propped on one lower arm holding onto the bottle still, skillfully, while the other hand squeezed at the younger’s thigh insistently, demanding attention and the communication Jaehyun was so bad at. Just another thing he had needed to learn during their times of tutoring.

“About asking you to elope with me,” the younger half joked as he leaned back, resting his weight against the taller’s propped up legs, “Because there’s a saying if you hit the three and seven years mark each, you’re meant to be.” And it wasn’t like he had never thought about a future with Johnny, right the opposite, he couldn’t imagine any sort of life without his boyfriend by his side, motivating each other to keep going on, moving forward. Just the whole running away thing wasn’t up his line, if they did commit to that step, he wanted it to be done properly, to give in to all their romantic tendencies and just have a wedding whatever way they wanted. None of those secrets and hiding, he was proud of Johnny, and he wouldn’t ever hesitate about showing that, too. Sometimes it was just a matter of time.

“When we get to our seventh anniversary,” Johnny started, fingers parting from denim just long enough to steal another strawberry while Jaehyun claimed the wine once more, “I will take you here and propose in a setting just like this. And then I’ll take you to a nearby bar so we can celebrate with our friends, too.” When. Not if. It made the younger smile. 

“Would it be cheating to time travel to that day then?” He asked in faked consideration, lips pulled into a smile before he wrapped them around the bottle again. Had he known they would drink it so easily, he would have packed another. 

At that, Johnny laughed lowly, reaching up to replace the mouth of the bottle with a strawberry, barely so allowing Jaehyun to eat as he answered, “Not at all,” before the fruit, too, was replaced, and their lips met for another kiss. 

Luckily it was Johnny who had sat up rather than pulling the younger down, saving them the possible accident of spilling wine all over themselves, yet it was also to that very drink their kiss was so different. There was heat behind it, nearly always when they were alone, but the red liquid had lulled them in, slowed down their pace albeit the warmth spread comfortably inside out. 

Pressing closer and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck for support, Jaehyun went along with their shift of positions, with sitting back a bit more just so Johnny could sit up, a movement that came to him naturally after all this time. Why would he pay attention to that in first place, when the taste of wine sat heavy on that intruding tongue still, lips tasting of rich chocolate and sweet strawberry, a mixture so inviting and tempting, there was little he could pay more attention to. All that mattered at this moment was Johnny, feeling the older against him, where their lips connected and breath mixed, where a foreign hand caressed up his thigh and over his hips to his ass in repetitive circles, only interrupted by firm squeezes that had him gasping, the way he was pushing forward himself, rubbing their crotches together for that bittersweet feeling of friction. 

This time, neither of them seemed to think much of stopping, especially not Jaehyun when Johnny’s lips were yet again attached to his neck, looking for all the sweet spots, making it impossible to hide who he had spent these hours with even if he wanted to. Simultaneously, the younger allowed one of his hands to move downwards, between their bodies, and allowing him to press the palm of his hand against the older’s growing erection.

“Fuck… Jaehyun, baby,” Johnny grunted in beat with the pressure against his dick, his own fingers squeezing the younger’s flesh tight were they were placed, instinctively pulling the one above closer with one set of digits cupping his ass. It made Jaehyun moan, too, dropping his head back not only to offer his neck but also in pleasure, releasing his sweet sounds into the cold of the night. 

All the more so, it was exhilarating to know they were closed off, not easily spotted from the pathway some several feet above them on the cliffs, but with each of their sounds to be heard if just so some innocent walker managed to pass by. It was arousing, to know they could be caught, despite all likelihood speaking against it, and it was like gasoline poured into this fire of pleasure burning within his guts. Effectively, it turned off most of his ability to think, acting on lower urges as he kept moving his hand, tried to get a better grip past the stubborn denim and stiff zipper while yet being unable to keep his own body in check.

“John,” he whispered, directing his eyes downwards to look at his boyfriend, and repeated equally as quiet, “Johnny…” 

Knowing he had the older’s attention by the most minor shift of movements, he released a low breath, hadn’t even noticed he had held it in with the other biting down on his throat once again. “Lemme- Wanna suck you off… Now.”

Those words, like a magic trick, always worked to have Johnny stop, but maybe it was also just some Pavlovian conditioning. Dark eyes looked up at him with intent, looking black with their pupils being blown wide and lust swirling inside, but fingers relaxed in their hold and there was no holding him back as Jaehyun slid backwards and off that heated lap to settle between those supple thighs instead.

For the last time, he took a sip from the wine before he passed the bottle on, needing both of his hands to work his way through Johnny’s belt buckle, jeans button and zipper, and pushing all that material down far enough to reveal the place of his desire. Temperatures too low to want to request the older to shed his garments entirely, Jaehyun saved them that trouble, more so, before it could come up, he already wrapped his lips around the ruddy tip.

There were times he went slow, more eager to drive Johnny mad with the little things, with trailing kisses up and down, around the surrounding skin, the sharp V-line or thighs, when he had his tongue pay equal amounts of attention to that prominent vein on the underside and balls alike, when all the spit he drooled ran down towards the perineum and further and threatened washing away the lube on Jaehyun’s fingers as he slowly worked them past Johnny’s rim, took delight from every single noise and twitch. Alas, today was no such day.

Too riled up, too greedy for more and left hanging once too often, Jaehyun was selfish in his desire to taste his boyfriend and have him come down his throat, and he didn’t mind the way he could easily seem desperate. Simply because there had been more than enough times he had indeed been desperate, craving for anything Johnny could and would give him, happy to receive every little touch and bit of attention. 

Always, since the first time he had done this, he had considered Johnny to be at one of his most attractive times like this. The angle alone was enough to make the older look domineering in a way that could only be described as attractive, their position supposedly putting Jaehyun at a lower level, yet all he needed was to trace along the head of his boyfriend’s dick with his tongue and he knew he had the older at his mercy. Like this, when he was willing to offer himself up to the other like this only for Jaehyun to be the one ending up in control, he really felt too powerful.

Amidst this night of memories he couldn’t help recalling this first time of many, like the first kiss they had shared, the one that had so easily overwhelmed him back then. At a time he had been used to the girls his age readily offering themselves up to him, so pliant and easy in his hold, Johnny had been a striking contrast. The older hadn’t shied away from wanting to dominate, had put a stake of claim on his lips and since it hadn’t been washed away. It had been addictive, had had the younger craving for more, and to know that he had been so easily indulged… It still made his heart swell with warmth remembering it.

Not that Johnny could only be like that, asking to rule in their little exchange, their greedy first kiss had been a striking difference to the first time Jaehyun had attempted for more. Getting past kissing and making out, stupidly grinding each other only for both of them to suffer blue balls until they could jerk off in their respective shower, had taken a while, a slow build up that he had needed at times. After all, there was a difference between openly flirting and coming to terms he might be interested in more than just girls. 

He could remember it well, that lovely Sunday as his parents had been away on a trip and Johnny had come for a visit, had spent the night before in the gay quarters of the city and Jaehyun had been motivated by it, driven by a naive want of wanting to prove himself. Despite the older’s better words, he was certain his first time giving head had been messy, awkward in movements and relying on the little tips and advice and instructions he had received. 

Since then, surely he had come a long way, based merely on the way all of those breathy comments had been replaced by curses and grunts, fingers holding onto his blueish hair to interrupt his intense rhythm rather than build it. Just like this moment, as Jaehyun gazed up and was allowed to watch Johnny’s face be overcome by pleasure, little wrinkles surrounding slender eyes, glistening lips parted to exhale heavily. 

“Fuck- Jae, shit,” the older groaned, head dropping backwards for a second before Johnny thought better of it, letting his chin meet his chest to watch the younger, swollen lips stretched the girth of his dick, shining even in the horribly light with the amount of drool on heated skin. The curses, too, were just in time with Jaehyun sinking down all the way, feeling like he was choking on the length and thickness of it, a deed to take toll on his throat come morning. “Fu-!” Roughly, Johnny pulled at the dyed strands, making Jaehyun whine in return, and the vibrations were nothing short of delightful.

He loved this, the way they were equally at each others mercy, knowing that he could drive Johnny crazy quite as easily as the older could take control of his movements by but needing to hold onto his hair tighter and using him like a tool. The way they allowed each other bits of control, this trace of trust, it made it all the more special. Albeit that didn’t mean he was willing to draw this out for too much longer.

His own breath was trembling as he inhaled air in preparation for more, paying his boyfriend nothing more than a gaze filled with dark promises prior going down again. In one go he swallowed Johnny’s dick down whole, ignored his own gagging in exchange for the older releasing another tense moan. Gruff and low, similar to his boyfriend’s morning voice, he wouldn’t be able to put into words how much he loved it. 

Swallowing with a cock down his throat meant not only was he feeling the extent of Johnny’s admirable size, he was also rewarded with his boyfriend’s breath hitching, blunt nails digging into his scalp, for it was the same for the older. The increased tightness, amplified by his sucked in cheeks, the way he was still rubbing his tongue along that lovely vein - he knew he was driving the older mad because he was the same, craving for more and more, ever so relentless.

The fabric of his own jeans rubbed against his hard-on painfully, his cock aching and hard, yet at the forefront of his mind was nothing but Johnny’s pleasure only. To get the older over the edge and have him reach climax, it was the only thing occupying his conscious even when he shifted his lower body around, trying to get more comfortable, feeling jolts of heated electricity through the whole of his body. It reminded him of his goal all the more, greedy desire to taste all of his beloved fired up instantaneously. 

From above he could feel Johnny’s eyes burning heatedly, impish pools of black and it was a look he knew, that told him to take one last inhale. Barely so, the older allowed him to, before forcing Jaehyun down again, gagging and joking, just so befitting of their dynamic. It was give and take, was offering and receiving, but most of all, it was just raw pleasure consuming him as he could see the lust depicted on his boyfriend’s face. This sight, it was all he wanted, made it worth enduring the few rough thrusts into his mouth before cum flowed down his throat. 

Dutifully he swallowed it all, had half a mind to appreciate that the taste didn’t hit him fully, the one he liked to tease Johnny about after spending a night out with alcohol clouding the taste, and he knew with some exams accomplished recently his boyfriend had drunk. Just as they did right now, in fact, the bottle still well off within the older’s hold, looking nothing short of debauched - skin flushed despite the chilly air, red faintly dusted onto perfectly carved cheekbones, the hint of exhaustion in those alluring eyes. 

It was just a perfect moment to reclaim the green glass, relaxing his tensed jaw and sore throat with a few short sips while leaving Johnny to fend for himself in his battle with clothes. A whole one-eighty to Jaehyun’s following actions, after putting the bottle down, he reached for the hem of his sweater, pulling it off along with his shirt. In theory, he knew the temperatures were too low for his reckless actions, as it was, though, his skin felt too heated, his body burning inside out.

Johnny, dazed from his orgasm, tipsy from the wine, took too long to catch on to his actions, the responsible half of the two of them effectively out of order for another half a minute or more. By the time the older was not only dressed but also back to his thinking ability, Jaehyun had already taken off and dropped all his clothes, feet hitting the cold sand as he stepped away from the blanket walking backwards. 

From their increasing distance, he could sense the slow realization overcoming his boyfriend, catching up with what the younger was doing, body revealed not only to the night air but also, with every step, took him closer to the water. He nearly screeched when he first stepped into the cold liquid, feeling even more cruel against his heated skin. Still, he welcomed it, if merely for the fact it felt like a thing he just had to do. It was like being served expensive champagne, it might taste horrible at times but it was worth every Won spent on it, you couldn’t just pour it down the drain. Skinny dipping once in their lives, it was just like that.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny called out, warningly, “Get back here, you’ll just catch a cold.”

“Yeah?” The younger raised his eyebrows, the challenge only egging him on. His mind was already fuzzy from the wine, the kind of drink that always hit him hardest, making his thoughts blur and logic fade. It wasn’t on the level he was outright drunk but it had a unique effect on him, one hard to explain. It made him more daring, do the stupid little things he wasn’t supposed to do, like jumping into the side in the middle of a spring night.

“Jae!” Johnny yelled silently, not interested in drawing attention but very well so reprimanding. Reverse psychology, it only tempted him to go further, with his arms spread out as he allowed himself to fall backwards. Instantly he regretted it, the cold engulfing him cruelly and it was only crude pride that had him enduring the freezing sea for longer than he should. 

It chilled him to the bones, staying in there for as much as a few minutes, and when his ego told him it was enough, it was the first thing he did to rush out of it and back to Johnny, jumping into his boyfriend’s arms. Rough fabric against his numb skin, he was simply looking for the heat the older could so easily offer, not thinking about how he’d be soaking the older, too, as they rolled around. 

The blanket beneath his back, the taller on top of him, he felt more alive and safer than he had before. There was another upside to it, the ocean working better than a cold shower, cooling not only his skin but also his physical sense of libido, allowing him to think straight again as he looked up at his love with one naively bright smile. “You know,” he offered, “I’m already naked so we could just-”

“No,” the older already protested, words strict but eyes filled with the same warmth as was radiating from his body. “You’re an idiot, and I definitely won’t fuck you until you’re warmed up properly.”

“So if I warm up-”

“There was a hotel near the parking lot.” The older smiled, fingers brushing back the wet hair, revealing all of Jaehyun’s face, flushed from the mixture of hot and cold alike. “It’s not like you can drove us home like this anyways.”

Gentle kisses were placed all over Jaehyun’s face, warming him up further until his fingers didn’t feel like shriveling icicles anymore, his cheeks were no longer unnaturally red, lips not tainted the faintest blue. It didn’t last as long as it felt like, minutes drawing out for longer as they were allowed to indulge in each other’s company, their shared embrace. So soothing, so comfortable, Jaehyun nearly forgot he was naked at such unfitting time. Although he could only blame that on himself, still.

“Let’s get you dressed, beautiful.” With one short kiss, Johnny sat up and reached aside, picking up and sorting through Jaehyun’s clothes to help the younger. Sticky skin and skinny jeans, it wasn’t the best combination but together, as always, they could make it work. The sweater also offered an additional hint of warmth, and as Jaehyun was still struggling with his socks, Johnny was already packing the remainder of their belongings.

Shoes on, hands held, nothing left behind, they made their way back to where they had come from,. It was only when they reached the paveway again did Johnny speak up, grin on his lips and eyes on the road to maneuver in the dark, “You’re really an idiot. Why did you just jump in there when the weather is like this?”

“Why?” Jaehyun whined in retort, sniffling slightly. He blamed that on the differences in temperature rather than a beginning sign of it affecting his body, a cold shower at the hotel would do anyways. “It’s just something you should be allowed to do at least once in your life!” 

One eyebrow raised, the older gave him a doubting look, not trusting these words of a drunkard jumping the cold water, quite literally so. It was an idiot’s move, not someone’s who had actually thought about it, and the unspoken words easily passed between them. Then again, between the two of them, Jaehyun had always claimed the brains to be with Johnny if only for his own laziness. Which it was, according to the American, mere laziness because Jaehyun would always be entitled to inheriting a company without a business degree, unlike someone without these means. A different drive, different motivation, different results.

“I won’t do it again,” the younger assured, little pout on his lips. Acting like sulking always had him win the older over, for the smaller things at least. When Johnny didn’t abandon his suspicion, though, he huffed softly and added, “At least not with these temperatures…” They still had a vacation home with a heated whirlpool, however.

At that, the student seemed to give in, passing the matter with a little shake of his head. One of them had to be the reckless one, though, and whilst Johnny could be playful in his own ways, always engaging with and entertaining those younger than him, Jaehyun was sure he was the more reckless one. As if buying a bike wasn’t enough to prove that just yet. And, thinking of her, he could see her in the distance, parked beneath a lamp with flickering lights, one of three in the lot. Like a pull on his heart, he yearned to get back to the beautiful machine for another ride, might even have, if he were actually sober and not in his probation year. 

Instead, he could only pass her a wistful look as Johnny lead him the other way, up the main street to the small town with its expensive looking hotel sitting on its border. Naturally, because they wanted to captivate with their proximity to the beach, a short walking time, and Jaehyun knew it wasn’t what his boyfriend would usually choose. Posh entrance, perfectly trimmed hedges, it impressed with its pricey looks. Alas, the younger couldn’t care less about his credit card bill, he had a black card for a reason, after all. 

Worse than that, stumbling into the hotel around what must be midnight, as neither of them had checked their phones for a while now, there was but a kid their age at the reception, looking not too enthusiastic about their arrival. Those weary eyes only brightened when Jaehyun asked for a suite, eradicated any doubt towards being able to afford that by placing down his card, and put some extra cash as he smiled, “And don’t have anyone disturb us until checking out, would that be okay?”

In a speed borne from monetary drive, the boy went to work and within seconds, everything was processed and they were handed a keycard. “Third floor, the elevator is down there. Turn right in the hallway and your room will be at its end. I wish you a pleasant night!”

Jaehyun nearly emphasized they’d definitely have that but before he could as much, fingers wrapped around his and tugged him along. “Keep standing around and you’ll actually catch a cold, Jae,” Johnny reminded him, a weak excuse when they both knew it was simply to save them the awkward looks of a kid startled by their forwardness - Jaehyun’s forwardness.

The way to their room wasn’t long but he enjoyed every second of it, took in the sight of Johnny’s face illuminated by the elevator lights as it hadn’t been since hours, every little detail brought forth, overlayed with information from before. He loved it, the look of swollen lips, the fading marks around revealed collarbones, the sight of bulging muscles as the older took off his jacket. A soft chime, more steps, and the moment the door of their room fell close behind them, Jaehyun was already ridding himself of his clothes again.

Boots placed near the door, his sweater and shirt and socks and jeans, they left a trail on the way to the bathroom. He didn’t even care what their suite looked like, eventually they all were the same, but he did appreciate the size of the shower with its generous glass panels and the way water was warm the moment he turned the tap. 

In their usual fashion, Johnny was probably cleaning up, putting their little belongings into place. Usually, the younger was orderly too, liked to keep his things organized, a neat display, but this was a hotel room for a single night, not a place to call home. Even so, he’d rather call his boyfriend his heart’s home, a sanctuary in human shape, than the house and room he had grown up in. There simply was a difference between a place to call home and home.

The scent of salt and ocean was slowly fading around him, replaced by citric shampoo and flowery soap as he washed his body, spreading nicely through the closed off space of the shower cubicle. Water rushing past his ears and hitting the tiles, it drowned out the noise of the bathroom door opening and closing, and only the short rush of colder air as the stall notified him of Johnny’s arrival.

However, before he could act on it, a cooler body was pressed against his, skin easily warming up under the stream, and their lips met with ease that came from knowing each other so well. Within an instant, engulfed by the nice temperature of the shower, Jaehyun felt heated again, fingers relentless as he moved them around Johnny’s body, traveling up from the slightly curved waist. Underneath his palm he could feel the ridges of intercostal muscles, the nicely formed pectorals and hardened nipples, perfectly slanted shoulders. 

When they found home at the older’s nape, nails scratching against short hair, arousal was already thrumming through his veins again, a heated rush, racing against his bloodstream. A breathy gasp escaped his lips into the kiss when Johnny squeezed his ass, pulled him tighter against his lover, and as quick as it had started, it was over again.

Jaehyun couldn’t even form a proper thought in the split second it took the older to part their kiss to pressing the younger with his chest to the glass. Through the fogged surface, he could make out their blurred figures in the grand mirror above the sink, their hazy contrast of flesh, milky white and alluring bronze. It was colder than the water, and like the towel on the beach, there was a familiar contrast of smooth frigid glass against the warmth of Johnny’s frame.

“John-” The younger started, but his words were efficiently cut off when his boyfriend grabbed his wrists in a tight grip, fixed against his lower back. This wasn’t knew, their sex life neither too vanilla nor too intense, but the feeling of being at each other’s mercy was thrilling. His cock strained against the translucent wall, half-filled it hadn’t curved up yet , hanging between his legs and bracketed by his thighs, it promised to become uncomfortable with the increased rush of blood downwards. It was exhilarating.

“Be a good boy and behave, will you?” Johnny breathed into the smaller’s ear, prying apart at Jaehyun’s fingers to place the little package of lube there. The younger had already forgotten he had placed it in one of his pockets, now he was glad, though. Being forced to use shower gel or lotion as replacement was not worth it, and he hated it, disliked the sensation of it afterwards. 

Like this, his back to the older, Jaehyun had to go by noise to find out what his lover was doing, the clicking and squeezing of the tube in his hands barely audible over the sound of the rushing shower. It was thrilling, to know what would come but not when exactly, and the second he felt slick fingers against his rim, his legs already buckled. A throaty moan escaped him when one finger went easily, hardly any friction against his inner muscles, and Johnny could not possibly not notice it. “Jaehyun?”

“Fingered,” he started, interrupted by his own shaky exhale when a second finger went in and both digits pressed against his prostate with ease, “myself earlier…” Before he had gotten ready for the gala, to be exact, before he had showered and gotten dressed for an event he had attended barely half an hour. There was no way he wasn’t still loose, having cum on four fingers up his ass and impatiently craving for Johnny’s longer ones instead.

According to his suspicion, it took but seconds for his cock to ache, straining to curve upwards as it normally would but being hindered from doing so. Edging on being painful as Johnny’s fingers kept rubbing at his prostate, his hips jerking forward from the force of its feeling. In a bed, he would have already rutted against the sheets, moaning with the friction against his heated flesh and the insistent massaging against his sweet spot, and it was always a sure way to make him come, maybe even the fastest. Fingered, exposed, being played by his lover like an instrument, it was his equivalent to sucking Johnny off, their weaknesses respectively.

But more than that, it was a power rush, knowing how to time each movement to tease each other, how to make it quick and intense or torturous and slow, it was simultaneously about generously giving and selfishly taking. Jaehyun loved it, had no other word to describe it other than that, as all phrases other than his beloved’s name were slowly fading from his mind anyways.

Two fingers soon became three, and normally they even went to four to prevent any pain but it seemed tonight was no such night. “Stay,” Johnny demanded, fingers squeezing around the younger’s wrists once before they were gone. Jaehyun did, behaved, kept his hands were they had been placed, while the taller moved his now free hand to squeeze between the glass and heated flesh, curling around his aching cock.

It didn’t take more than a handful tug for Jaehyun to teeter around his climax, rapidly and cruelly approaching him with the way Johnny kept teasing against his prostate and around the veins of his dick at once. Another thrust, another rub, and pleasure was washing over him hot and hard. His orgasm shook him to the bones and it was made all the more painstaking with his boyfriend’s digits tight around the base of his erection, cutting of his flow of cum as he came dry. 

Breathless, and with his thighs shaking from the strain, the younger nearly collapsed, held up only by his locked up muscles and Johnny’s arm wrapped around his waist. He wanted to whine, feeling the older pull out his fingers, but a few tender kisses against his neck calmed him down. “Good boy, behaving so well,” Johnny whispered, words hot against wet skin, “But we wouldn’t want this to be over too soon, would we?”

“Fuck…” Producing any more coherent words was no longer any of his abilities, Jaehyun deemed, as it took all his focus not to break down by the time his boyfriend let go of him to turn off the shower. The steam let up a bit, and he could see their appearances a tad better in the mirror, his own chest no longer pale but flushed rosy, could feel the need for proper release coursing through him still. 

His own steps were staggering as he was guided outside, buckling knees supported by the older holding on to him, preventing any fall until they reached the bed. Once the soft mattress would catch his weight, Johnny let go, albeit only for shortly. Jaehyun had just managed to crawl to the middle of the bed when the older caught him again, not allowing him to lie down or turn around with a strong hold around the younger’s heated waist. 

Lack of space between their frames had the younger pretty much straddle Johnny’s lap backwards, chest against back, and he could feel the older’s erection more clearly than all night long. Heated, hard, nestled between the cheeks of his ass and aligning along his spine, it was a reminder of what he hadn’t yet had but would get to feel in a matter of moments.

“When I saw you on the bike earlier,” Johnny started, mouthing at the younger’s dripping nape who willingly offered it by letting his head fall forward, “I just wanted to bend you over it. Wanted to fuck you as we were riding like this.” Pressed tight together, mimicking their time rushing down the streets, only without the layers of clothing between their flesh. “So we should do it just like this!”

The last word was punctuated by the older lifting Jaehyun a bit, merely enough to align his tip and push in. It had the adolescent groan from pleasure and oversensitivity alike, the friction more intense with the shorter time of preparation but he didn’t mind. Not when it allowed him to feel Johnny so clearly, all the inches inside him, every bit of where they were connected. 

Fire burned inside him, had his whole body heated up and looking for something to hold on to. He was aware his boyfriend hadn’t gained an additional inch of girth nor length over night, it was just him feeling too much so soon after his orgasm again, his dramatic side wanting to point out he was successfully split in half. Leniently he was allowed a moment to catch his breath, his hands scrambling for support and finding it by entwining hands above his stomach, digits curling around Johnny’s wrist.

“Do me…” He demanded, arching his back and dropping his head back, resting against Johnny’s shoulders. From this point he could see the flush of arousal all over his boyfriend’s face, eyes clouded over, cheeks red, breath heavy. A sight he loved, the man he loved, and lips he loved to kiss as the reunited with his.

Their lipslock was messy, hardly more than breathing each other in as Johnny started to set a rhythm. Positioned as they were, they could do little more than roll their hips and grind against each other but the angle was just right, had Johnny press into Jaehyun’s sensitized prostate and rub against it, making the younger clench down ever so often albeit unwillingly.

Before Johnny, before getting his virginity taken by his boyfriend, Jaehyun hadn’t ever anticipated for slow sex to feel as intense. In his naive mind, he had just assumed the bigger the movement the greater the pleasure, and while hating to get proven wrong, this was something he could very well endure. Tranquil morning sex, actually, might be his favorite, not much different to right now, being pressed together and rolling their hips in tandem, mind fuddled from sleep, or currently wine, and their vicinity fulfilling all their needs.

Along with their movements lessened their level of noise had also decreased, had little of the rough moans and loud grunts that came with heated and intense fucking. Now they were replaced by low gasps and shaky breaths, sheets less ruffled although Jaehyun still dug his fingers into Johnny’s forearm, surely leaving red angry marks regardless, ruddy uneven lines that would tell of their naughty adventures. But another addition to their collection of marks, the endless allocation of proofs of passion and love.

“John- Johnny,” Jaehyun whispered when he could feel the heat curl up low in his guts again, slowly but steadily. Not every eruption had to be violent like Pompeii’s, sometimes careful was more intense, and this felt like it. Two orgasms in a row, it would knock out even him, the prolonged teasing interwoven with their evening, it was gnawing at his energy. 

But he was also needing more, some last bit to drive him mad, and Johnny always delivered. Parting their fingers, the older moved one hand down between Jaehyun’s legs to caress along the length of his angrily flushed cock, twitching and spilling droplets of cum even with such little touch. The other hand, priorly resting on the younger’s pale thigh, moved up, rested above his beating heart and feeling its speed for a moment, before two sneaky fingers came to pinch at his nipple. Much to his own surprise, it was enough to make him cum, the sudden jolt of sweet pain, the tug a bit too hard, and his vision blacked out as he felt like falling when the knot in his body came undone. 

Nothing more than a few seconds must have passed, for when he came to again, with colorful explosions interlacing his vision and his muscles still locked up, they were still in the same position. Johnny behind him, inside him, around him. Warm fingers around his twitching and spilling cock, droplets running down his own abdomen and golden fingers, he could also tell the older was not yet done, still hard and heated within him.

“John,” he muttered, voice nearly gone, and what he couldn’t tell with his numb tongue he tried to convey with his gaze, the willingness, silent permission to finish off. And Johnny didn’t hesitate for longer, took but another one, two, three slow thrusts before cumming as well, warm cum painting the younger’s insides, a sure reminder of their glowing night.

With both of them trying to catch their breath, they didn’t move for a while, for minutes straight, aside from little touches, tender caresses and short kisses. At this point, Jaehyun felt like his energies had victoriously been sucked out of him, like a confetti balloon without air inside but sparkling fragments of love for his boyfriend. Moments like these, they were meant to be indulged, to be enjoyed, with their hearts beating in the same rhythm and their breath synchronized.

“I love you,” he eventually whispered, against Johnny’s rosy lips he could feel morph into a smile mimicking his own. Despite his eyelids feeling heavy, he didn’t want to stop looking at the older, despite his body being sensitive, he didn’t want to part just yet. Instead, he quietly proposed, “Can we sleep like this?”

Ever so indulgent, the student hummed in agreement, and it was a bit harder to move like this, get under the blanket without pulling apart but they managed. It was a thing, somehow, Jaehyun’s thing actually. Post-orgasmic haze had them both feel cuddly and affectionate, limbs loose but craving for contact, and sometimes his own needs took it to the next level. There just was something utterly intimidate, something that couldn’t be put into words, about falling asleep with Johnny’s softened cock inside him, the level of trust it took from both of them. It could only be upgraded by slow morning sex without messy fumbling around, waking up connected and starting their day like this. To Jaehyun, in a very private way, it was romantic. Intimate.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Johnny finally answered once they were tugged into the blankets, one arm around the younger’s waist, the other replacing a pillow, and their legs entangled beneath the fabric. Neither of them was eager to clean up, most especially not if it meant moving, not like it was the first time they went to sleep a mess anyways. “Love of my life.”

Hearing this, Jaehyun smiled to himself, curled up a bit more in the spooning embrace. “Love of my life,” he repeated, silently and to himself, a composition of words he just discovered he loved hearing from the other. They were still lingering his mind for the few seconds he managed to stay awake, to feel Johnny kissing his nape. 

How fortunate Johnny was the love of his life, too.

**Author's Note:**

> As a finishing note, I find it funny how we joked about rich Jaehyun but then this article about his black card came out? And they're at the beach but today we received the first image of the W shoot in their Hawaii shirts! 
> 
> I also kind of set myself to the challenge of writing this whole story without any time jumps so if you made it this far and didn't want to yet yeet me out of a window, I compliment you highly!
> 
> I've already spoilered another wip of mine on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrymeis) so if you're interested, I complain about writing there on a regular but also sometimes spoiler my ideas! Here's also my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis) if you want to leave me anything.
> 
> Thank you for reading (and finishing!) and I'd always be grateful for feedback!


End file.
